The real hero
by lebanese
Summary: Before Kim and Ron could kiss in the prom... a diablo attacked.. and when Kim's skill and Ron's mystical power can't defeat it... who will?.. thats right... its Rufus


One shot.

This takes place exactly after Ron and Kim kissed during the prom

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim and Ron looked at each other and smiled.. theyslowly approached... Ron's smile faded away as he felt something ... Kim feared that he had changed his mind... "Ron?" she asked concerned and afraid...Ron didn't anwser until a couple of seconds had passed...he stared blankly at the wall.. then back at Kim..

"GET DOWN!" he jumped at her.. they both landed a couple of feet away from where they were standing.. a massive giant diablo crashed through the wall and roof...Kim and Ron looked at it...then back at each other.. "Guess our work isn't over" Ron smiled his traditional goofy smile...

Kim stood up... "Guess so.." she untied her hair and shook her head... she tightened her fist... "lets kick butt"..Ron stood up and nodded... they attacked together.. the diablo started firing lasers at them... Kim avoided them with flips and cheer leading techniques... Ron was dodging them using his training at Yamanouchi... after several minutes of dodging and avoiding lasers...Ron and Kim hid behind a wall...

"You alright guys" Monique yelled who was hiding alon with the others at the other side of the hall...

"Yeh..." a laser hit near Kim.. "We..." another one.." are..." a third one... "fine"...she looked back at Ron..."Ron distract it"

"On it KP" Ron got up and ran diverting the lasers from Kim...Kim looked at him and smiled.. but it was only a time before the lasers hit him... she got her kimmunicater..

"Wade.. some diablo is still loose... we can't beat it its stronger than the others... we need a plan" Kim told the ten year old genious as she looked nervously at Ron barely keeping up with his dodging...

"I am trying Kim.. " Wade typed furiously on his keyboard... "... I can't its tougher than the others..." Wade typed again.. "You need to take out its head its the only way.."

"Wade its a twenty feet robot... how are we going to do that?" Kim asked.. Wade didn't have a chance to reply because a laser had hit the kimmuncater and destroyed it in Kim's hand... she looked and saw the robot ignoring Ron and going for Kim...

Ron looked at the robot shocked.. "Over here you over grown toaster.." no response... Ron looked next to him and found a giant speaker..it was heavy.. but what the hell... Ron caught it and threw it at the diablo... it crashed to its head...everyone wasshocked how the heavy speaker actually reached that height... the diablo then looked back at Ron.. Ron gulped.. "Oops".. the diablo launched a missile at Ron.. Ron jumped out of the way... the missile exploded and sent Ron all the way to Kim.. Ron hit a table and it broke...

Kim got up and went for Ron... she checked for his pulse.. still there.. he was still alive...she gave out a breath of relaxation.. she then looked back at the robot with anger..she got up and ran at it.. the robot fired a missile at Kim.. Kim safely got out of the way... after dodging more missiles and lasers... she jumped seven feet in the air and delivered a butter fly kick to the regenerating Robot..she continued her way up and kicked it again... after walking on its inclined body she reached its head... she was going to try and knock its head out... when a bolt of electricity hit her.. it knocked her out and sent her to the ground... the robot raised its foot inorder to squash Kim...

Meanwhile Ron had woken up.. he saw every one staring with fear.. he looked at the robot and found it ready to crush Kim with its giant foot... with a blue blur Ron ran in inhuman speed and caught the massive leg before it was able to reach Kim... every one looked in shock as Ron raised the diablo's... Kim had awaken.. she looked in shock at the sight... "Go" Ron warned her.. she complied and jumped from under the diablo's foot... Ron jumped as well and the foot hit the ground crushing it...Ron looked at Kim.. "Now what?" he asked...

"We need to take its head off" Kim responded..

"How are we going to do that?" Ron asked confused...

"Your the one with mystical powers you tell me" Kim snapped...

"Its not that simple!" Ron started yelling..

Monique smiled.. "how cute their first fight".. every one just stared blankly at Monique...

Then a laser hit next Kim and Ron.."DO YOU MIND!" they both asked in unision...The robot fired a missile at them.. they both jumped out of the way.."guess not" they spoke in sarcasm...

"Now what?" Ron asked...

"How did we defeat the others?" Kim asked..

"We didn't.. we cut the signal out remember" Ron dodged a laser...

"we need to destroy it" Kim dodged a missile...

" I figur.." Ron was cut of when the diablo's hand hit him and sent him to the other wall in the room...

Ron jumped out from the wall and looked at the diablo..."Now I am mad".. Ron looked around him and found a massive giant stage...he looked at the robot.. Ron smiled.. he appraoched it and started pulling..

"What the hell is he doing?" Bonnie asked confused...

"I don..." Monique stopped as the stage started to lift from the ground.. "what the hell?" she asked... every one gasped as the stage was now held by Ron in midair..

"KIM GET OUT OF THE WAY" Ron yelled.. Kim looked at him and jumped out of his path... after getting to safety.. Ron threw the stage at the robot.. it hit it and sent it to the ground... the robot stayed down... "Finally" Ron cleared the dust from his hands... then the robot started to move... "Oh you gora be kidding me"... Kim looked at Ron confused then back at the robot..

"Oh boy" she backed away and went for Ron..

"So much for mystical power".. it was a very bad time for a joke..

"RON FOCUS!" Kim yelled..

"I am... do you think its easy to do that?" Ron was begining to get angry...

"NO I..." Kim gave out a breath..."Sorry Ron.. I am just angry" she apologized...

"Its ok KP" he hugged her... then a monitor appeared on the diablo...it was Drakken...

"Incase you see this message then you have defeated me... how that was possible I don't know.. but i made a backup plan.. i created this diablo to have its own backup signal unit... it has its own powerful generater... its soul perpose is to destroy you.. hahahahaha" Drakken disappeared and a massive cannon was aimed at Kim and Ron.. they hugged each other awaiting their death.. it never came...they opened it to see what happened.. the massive diablo had now turned back to the diablo doll... they looked in confusement... then Rufus appeared holding a small battery...

"Rufus what?" Ron asked confused..

"Eh.. power source" Rufus pointed at the battery..

"You mean that that thing powered up the diablo" Kim asked sarcastidly..

"Alright Rufus" Ron high fived Rufus... he then turned back to Kim who was looking at him... "Erm Kim you alright?"

"Where were we?" she asked... Ron started to sweat.."Oh right" she pulled him in for a ten second lip locking... then they seperated for air...

"BOO-YAH!"

The End.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R


End file.
